MISSING SCENE: TERROR ON THE DOCKS
by HFGirl
Summary: Hutch thought Starsky was exaggerating, but he's really sick, after jumping in the water.


_Note: This story takes place immediately after the tag for Terror on the Docks. _

_Previously, Starsky and Hutch were after a ring of thieves, who were hitting the docks and killed an undercover cop. Their search, lead them to suspect Billy--the fiancé of one of Hutch's old friends, Nancy. _

_Unbeknownst to Starsky and Hutch, Billy ordered their deaths. They wound up being ambushed on the docks. Starsky got off some warning shots, and their attackers fled, but not before pushing Hutch off the dock and into the water below. Starsky jumped into the water looking for Hutch who didn't answer his calls. He was under the impression that Hutch had or was drowning. He looked around frantically and then Hutch appeared on the dock above him. Starsky became sick shortly thereafter and blamed Hutch for not answering him. They went back to Hutch's and made plans to follow up on a lead about a heist, which was happening the next day._

_They managed to stop the heist and secure information that lead to the capture of Billy and his gang. With Billy in jail, Hutch tried to console Nancy. Nancy's mother--Mrs. Blake--had a notion to marry her daughter off to Starsky, but Starsky wasn't willing to oblige. Never the less, they have all gathered at her home for cake and champagne. Hoping to lighten the mood, Mrs. Blake throws a piece of cake at Starsky, hitting him in the face. When Hutch laughs, Starsky responds by throwing a piece of cake at Hutch._

_As this story begins, Starsky and Hutch are just at the end of a food fight._



_**Missing Scene From**_

_**TERROR ON THE DOCK**_

The fight was over with Starsky's last aim, which landed right between Hutch's eyes. Hutch stood there with icing dripping from the bridge of his nose and conceded defeat.

Starsky smiled. "That's what ya get for encouraging her," he said, pointing to Mrs. Blake.

"I said, I give turkey," Hutch replied. What more do you want?"

Nancy and Mrs. Blake were doubled over with laughter.

"Mrs. Blake," Starsky called, still holding his arm poised for another launch.

"Yes, David."

"Is the stew ready?"

"Yes, dear. Ready and waiting for you."

Starsky lowered the cake knife and smiled at his partner. "You're lucky."

Both men smiled and walked over to the sink to clean up. Starsky shoved Hutch aside with his hip, hogging the sink until he was finished. With the cake removed from his hair and sweater, he handed Hutch a towel and patted him on the shoulder. "All yours pal."

"Thanks a bunch," Hutch replied with a sly smile.

Starsky went to the stove and hunched over the stew. He was inhaling the savory aroma when Mrs. Blake approached him.

"David, dear. I was just trying to cheer my Nancy. No offense?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"None," he answered. He kissed her cheek and then returned his nose over the stew. "Just hope you don't get the same idea with my dinner," he added.

Mrs. Blake took Starsky's face in her hands and kissed him. "I wouldn't dream of it dear."

Starsky started into the dining room, but Mrs. Blake pulled him back. "David, dear. Are you all right? You're a little warm."

Before Starsky could respond, Hutch muscled his way into the conversation. "I'd be warm too, if I just had my face practically buried in the pot."

"Quiet," Starsky said with a sneer, then turned back to Mrs. Blake. "I'm fine. Just a little cold. I did have a fever earlier." He cleared his throat and looked at Hutch, who just rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure dear," she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine."

Nancy walked up behind them. "Mother hen, he's fine. Can we eat?"

Mrs. Blake patted her daughter on the arm. "Grab the stew dear." She turned back to Starsky, grabbed his hand and started leading him to the dining room. "Are you certain David?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Blake."

"Good," Mrs. Blake answered. "I want healthy grandchildren."

"Mother," Nancy yelled.

Starsky's eyes widened and he blushed. Hutch laughed at his partner's reaction. They all went into the dining room and sat around the table. Mrs. Blake said the blessing and everyone dug in. The conversation steered away from Nancy's misfortunes and kept to lighter topics. Hutch noticed that Starsky's appetite wasn't up to its usual gluttony; also he was becoming less verbose. Usually, he couldn't shut his partner up. He made a mental note, but decided to let it go for now.



After dinner the two said their goodbyes and headed home. Starsky was driving in silence. Hutch's red alert went up.

"You okay?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah," Starsky answered.

"Want me to drive?

"No."

_Uh oh, he's going monosyllabic on me, Hutch thought. _"Your fever's not coming back is it?"

"Hutch!" Starsky quickly looked over at his partner and then back out the front window.

"Okay." Hutch kept an eye on Starsky, but didn't mention it again.



Starsky pulled up in front of Venice Place shortly thereafter. They had planned dates for that night and Hutch was going to shower and change and then they would head for Starsky's, so he could do the same. They walked into Hutch's and Starsky beat him into the bathroom.

"Help yourself," Hutch mumbled to himself. He waited for a minute and then Starsky emerged from the bathroom. He looked a little flushed, but Hutch remained quiet about it, not wanting to start a fight.

Starsky gave him a subdued smile. "Okay Mac, do your thing. Don't take all day. We're supposed to meet the girls at eight.

Hutch eyed his partner and decided to go out on a limb. He put his hand on Starsky's arm. "You sure you're up to tonight?"

"Hutch, the day I'm not up for a lovely lady, is the day they can bury me."

Hutch smirked. "I'll bring the shovel."

Starsky picked up a pillow and threw it at Hutch. It hit the door just when Hutch ducked in and shut it.

Starsky went to the sink and filled a glass with cold water. He drank it down between gasps for breath. He filled the glass again and drank it. The heat coming from his insides subsided just a bit, his head was throbbing though and his chest felt heavy. _Hutch just might need to dig out his shovel, Starsky thought. _He didn't want to disappoint the girls or his partner, but he was going down hill fast. He decided to take a short nap on Hutch's couch. Fifteen minutes and he hoped he'd be a new man. He sat down, leaned his head back and was snoring before he closed his eyes.

Hutch exited the bathroom with a towel over his head. He dried his hair while walking to his bedroom, not even noticing the sleeping form on his couch. "I'll be with you in a second buddy. You wanna call the girls and tell em we're on the way?"

He didn't think anything of it when there was no answer, as it was a rhetorical question. He threw the towel on the floor and unwrapped the other towel from his waist. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and then decided on a pair of cowboy boots. He dressed quickly. "Hey Starsk. Are the girls ready?" He paused for an answer, but heard only dead air. He walked into the living room. "Hey Starsk."

Finding his partner asleep, he sat beside him and put a hand on his head. There was definitely a dry heat rising from his friend. "I'm fine," he mimicked Starsky's voice. "So much for date night." Hutch went to his bed and pulled back the covers, and then he went to wake Starsky.

"Hey buddy...Starsk, you wanna wake up for me?" He had to shake Starsky to get any sort of reaction. Starsky's eyes finally opened into little slits. "Come on sleeping beauty," Hutch urged as he tried to get Starsky to move.

Suddenly Starsky became aware. "You ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready, but you're not," Hutch replied.

"Whaddya, mean?" Starsky asked.

"You're going to bed."

"Hutch, I'm fine."

"Oh yeah. Who do we have dates with tonight?"

"We have dates?" Starsky looked puzzled.

"You just proved my point. Come on." Hutch tried to move his friend again, but Starsky stopped him.

"Okay, okay, but I'm fine right here," Starsky stated. "If you sleep on the couch, your back will be a wreck and then who will I get to wait on me hand and foot?"

Hutch considered his friend for a minute and then surrendered. "Okay. Get out of those things," he instructed Starsky. "I'll get you some sweats." Hutch disappeared into his bedroom and started rummaging through his drawers.

Starsky pulled off his sneakers and then his sweater. He was midway through pulling his turtle neck off when he started coughing. The pain in his chest doubled him over and he had to take a second to get his wind. He hoped Hutch hadn't seen. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the night in an emergency room. He straightened himself out and continued with his turtleneck. Next, he stood and pulled the ever-to-tight jeans from his waist. He lowered them to his knees and sat. He was still in this position when Hutch re-entered the room.

"Uh Starsk. What happened? You get stuck?"

"Very funny," Starsky replied.

"You want a hand?" Hutch asked and started towards his partner.

"I got it."

"Maybe we should..."

"No."

"No what?"

"I ain't gonna spend the night letting people poke and prod me."

"That's not what you told Angie yesterday."

Starsky smiled. "Yeah well, that's different."

"Okay, so you don't want to go to emergency?"

"No."

"Then be a good patient and do everything I say." He looked at the pants around Starsky's knees. "First, either let me help you with those..."

"I got it. I got it." Starsky pushed the pants past his ankles and pulled them from his feet. He thought about picking them up and folding them, but that would have taken too much effort. Hutch threw the sweats at him and Starsky pulled on the pants. He was about to pull on the sweatshirt when his stomach started doing summersaults. He put his hand to his mouth and raced for the bathroom.

Hutch was right on his tail. He helped Starsky to the toilet and just pulled up the lid, when Starsky began to hurl.

Two minutes later, it was all over. They looked at the mess in the toilet and then back at each other. "Yuck," they said in unison.

"Oh man Hutch," Starsky said "When did you add the movin walls to your bathroom?

"Right after I moved in," Hutch replied. "Remember?"

"I don't remember em havin a spin cycle." Starsky said.

Hutch laughed. He smoothed his hand up and down Starsky's back. "You okay?"

"Far from it, but help me up anyway."

Hutch gave Starsky his hand and steadied him. Starsky started for the bathroom sink. They were both on the same wavelength. While Starsky rinsed his mouth with water, Hutch reached for the mouthwash. He put some in a cup and diluted it with water. Starsky looked at him with grateful eyes and took the cup. He swished some of the concoction in his mouth and spit, and then did it two more times.

"Well, its not kissing breath," Starsky joked. "But it ought to do for just us guys."

Hutch smiled. He took the cup from Starsky's hand and led him back to the couch. Starsky's body relaxed as he sat. He started to close his eyes.

"Uh, uh buddy. Not just yet," Hutch said.

Starsky opened his eyes and Hutch went back into the bathroom. He came out with a thermometer. "Open wide."

Starsky grimaced, but obeyed.

"And don't take it out." Hutch pointed his index finger at Starsky. He left the living room and headed back into the bedroom. When he returned, he was carrying blankets and sheets. He helped Starsky move to a chair, and then proceeded to make the couch into a bed for his partner. Once he was done, he helped Starsky over to the couch, covered him and took the thermometer from his mouth.

"What's the verdict?" Starsky asked.

"Not so bad. 100.1," Hutch answered.

Hutch left the room one more time and came back with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. "Here. No arguments."

Starsky took the pills and drank a little of the water, not wanting his stomach to wretch from drinking too much. Hutch took the glass and set it on the coffee table. He sat on the edge of the couch, instinctively knowing that Starsky had something on his mind. He waited.

"Sorry about tonight blondie," Starsky said, looking contrite. You can always go without me."

"Not a chance," Hutch answered. "We're a package deal."

Starsky smiled. "Well, at least give the lady's my apologies."

"Will do." Hutch winked at him. "Get some rest, will you?" Hutch pulled the covers up over Starsky's shoulders and tucked them in around his sides.

"You do almost as good a job as my mother," Starsky quipped.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, ma."

Hutch ruffled Starsky's hair and then went into the bedroom where he changed into a pair of sweats. Starsky's eyes were closed when he returned, but he could tell his friend wasn't asleep, by the amount of tossing and turning he was doing. He decided that a little music would sooth his partner. He picked up his guitar and sat in a nearby chair. Softly, he started strumming a tune that was Starsky's favorite. Soon Starsky drifted off into blissful sleep. Hutch strummed for a while longer; when he was assured that Starsky was sound asleep, he put the guitar away. He felt Starsky's forehead one more time before retiring for the night.



It was past two in the morning when Hutch was awakened. At first, he thought he was just dreaming, but then he heard Starsky cry out for him. He sprang from the bed and was at his partner's side in seconds.

"Starsk."

Starsky was reaching out as if he were searching for something. "Hutch, answer me."

"I'm right here buddy," Hutch tried to reassure.

"Hutch!"

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. Wake up."

Starsky was still reaching in the darkness. Hutch laid him down and went into the bathroom for the thermometer. When he returned, Starsky was no longer thrashing about, but had a tear running down his cheek.

"I couldn't find him Cap," Starsky said, a new tear forming in his eye. "He's gone."

"Aww, Starsk. I'm sorry buddy. I really didn't hear you."

"Hutch," Starsky whimpered, still in his dream state.

Hutch shook his partner and slowly, Starsky started to respond. Hutch pushed the thermometer between his friend's lips. "Starsk. Come on. Cooperate."

Starsky opened his eyes slightly and then parted his lips. Hutch had to hold the thermometer under Starsky's tongue. He counted to sixty; his eyes went wide when he saw the temperature was 104.6. "Oh man Starsk. I don't care how much you argue; you're going to the emergency room." There was no response from his partner. The one time he wished he could get an argument from the man, he lay there limp and silent.

Hutch had stripped down to his briefs before getting into bed, so he went into his bedroom to get dressed. He chose his jeans instead of the sweats, because they still contained his wallet and money. He threw on the sweatshirt and then stuffed his feet into his sneakers. When he returned to the living room, he saw that Starsky had shed his sweat pants and was pulling the sweatshirt over his head. He rushed toward him and stopped him from removing his top. "Hey buddy. Whaddya doin, huh?"

"Hot," Starsky said without looking at Hutch.

Hutch wasn't even sure Starsky knew who he was talking to. He answered anyway. "I know you're hot, but we have to go. Come on, let's put these things back on." Even though Starsky struggled slightly, Hutch was able to put the sweat pants back on him and put his sneakers on. Starsky's cough rattled his chest so hard that Hutch felt it in his. Just as he was laying Starsky back, he felt his friend's body convulse. Hutch held on to him and tried to keep his body from jerking so violently. There was nothing else he could do, but ride it out. Shortly after it started, it was over.

Hutch held Starsky close to him. He wasn't sure now what he should do. Finally, he decided to lay Starsky down and go for the phone. Remembering Starsky's doctor's number by heart, he dialed. He had a bad feeling and wanted to check with him before moving his partner.

A muffled voice answered. "Hello."

Hutch immediately felt guilty. "Uh...Dr. Marquis, this is Ken Hutchinson, Dave Starsky's partner"

"Yes Ken. What's wrong?"

"Sorry to wake you, but Starsky's not doing too well. He's got a real high fever and just had a convulsion."

"Where are you now?"

"We're at my place."

"How high is his temperature?"

"A little over 104. I was about to take him to the emergency room, but I wanted to check with you."

"Is he awake?"

"No."

"Okay Ken. When is the last time you checked his temperature?"

"About five minutes."

"Okay, I want you to take it again."

Hutch looked around for the thermometer. "Okay, hold on." He lifted Starsky and leaned him against his chest to prop him up. The heat coming off his friend was stifling. He shook Starsky until his eyes opened again. "Come on Starsk. We have to take your temperature one more time. Starsky opened his mouth and Hutch slid the thermometer in. He rocked Starsky back and forth while he was waiting. He still had the phone to his hear and heard the doctor rustling around. When the doctor spoke, he jumped just a bit, startled to hear his voice.

"Ken?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"How long has Dave had the fever?"

"Well, it developed throughout the day, I guess. It's kind of a long story, but he jumped off a pier into the water, looking for me. Yesterday, when he woke up, he had a slight fever, but I really didn't think much about it. You know Starsky. Anyway, he threw up tonight and when he went to bed, it was 100.1, now it's..." He took the thermometer from Starsky's mouth. "Oh lord doc, it's 106."

"Okay Ken, now don't panic. The body can sustain a high fever for quite a long time. It's the bodies way of trying to fight infection."

_Too late, Hutch thought. I passed panic already._

"Ken?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay. I'm calling an ambulance, but I don't want his fever to go any higher, so I need you to do something for me."

"Al...lright Doc. Just tell me what to do."

"I need you to run a lukewarm bath and get Dave in it."

"Lukewarm," Hutch repeated. "Not cold?"

"No, we just want to cool him down not freeze him to death."

"Are you sure?"

"Ken, which University did you get your medical degree from?"

"I'm sorry," Hutch said. "I just..."

"Don't just...just do what I asked."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Okay go run the bath now. I'm going to call the ambulance. I'll probably beat it. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks doc." With that, Hutch hung up the phone and leaned his partner against the couch. He quickly went to the bathroom and started the water. Starsky was still limp when he returned. He pulled off the sneakers, then the sweats, but left the black briefs on. He tried to wake Starsky, but even shaking did nothing to rouse him this time. Hutch tried to get him to his feet, but Starsky wasn't responding in any way. Finally, he picked his friend up and carried him to the tub. He placed him gently into the lukewarm water. He didn't think Starsky could feel it's effects yet, but it felt good to him. He cupped a little in his hand and touched it too Starsky's cheeks and then grabbed a washcloth and dunked it into the water. He wrung it out and placed it against Starsky's forehead and then cheeks. Starsky remained still. Hutch held his friend and continued to bath his head with the water. True to his word, Dr. Marquis knocked ten minutes later. Hutch rushed to the door.

"Doc."

"Hi Ken."

Both men made their way to the bathroom. Doctor Marquis took out his ear thermometer and stuck it in Starsky's ear. He grimaced at the reading. "106.8," he told Hutch.

Hutch's jaw dropped.

"It's okay; it's just rising a little too rapidly" the doctor said, but I need you to get me some ice. Do you have any?"

Hutch jumped up and went to his freezer. It was empty. He hadn't had the time to do anything around the house lately, let alone make ice. He ran back to the bathroom and knelt by the tub. "No...no...I don't."

"Okay, do you think you can go to a neighbors and get some?"

"Sure."

Hutch jumped to his feet and was out his front door in a heartbeat. He ran down the block and banged on Mr. Jenkins' door. "Hello. Mr. Jenkins." He rang the doorbell and knocked again, when no one answered right away. "Mr. Jenkins! Open up." He heard movement inside and the door opened a crack.

Mr. Jenkins rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then recognized the intruder as Hutch. "Ken. What in the blazes is going on?"

"I need Ice."

"What?"

"Ice. Ice. Starsky's sick. High fever."

"Oh, come on in." Mr. Jenkins went to his freezer and then looked around at Hutch. "I'm sorry, I forgot. The family was just over. We used it all."

"Great," Hutch said.

"Can I do anything else for you?"

"Yes. Will you go to my apartment and tell the doctor, I'm going to the bar to get some ice."

"Will do Ken." Mr. Jenkins ran passed Hutch and down the block. Hutch ran in the opposite direction.

When Mr. Jenkins arrived at the apartment he relayed Hutch's message to Dr. Marquis. As the doctor was trying to listen to Starsky's heart and lungs, Starsky began flailing around. Dr. Marquis pulled Mr. Jenkins onto the floor. "Hold his arms for me."

Mr. Jenkins did as he was told and Dr. Marquis, listened to the rattling in Starsky's chest. He also listened to his rapid heartbeat. When he was done, he returned the stethoscope to his bag and began bathing Starsky's temples with water.

Starsky grabbed at the hands that were restraining him.

"It's okay Dave," Dr. Marquis soothed. It's me, Doc Marq."

Starsky didn't give the slightest inkling that he'd heard him.

"Mr. Jenkins, can you go downstairs and wait for the ambulance? They should have been here by now."

"Right, doc."

Dr. Marquis took over, holding Starsky's arms and tried to calm him.



Starsky could feel himself drifting into consciousness, but he wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was looking for Hutch in the water. As far as he could figure, his partner had been pushed from the pier, but there was no sign of him. He felt wet and there were hands all over him. He didn't know if he was hot or cold, but he could feel the water all around him. He started to panic, not so much for himself, but for Hutch. Whoever was holding him down, was preventing him from rescuing his partner. He screamed out. "HUTCH!!"



Hutch heard his name being called and rushed into the apartment. He saw Dr. Marquis struggling with Starsky. "What the...?" Hutch questioned.

Dr. Marquis looked up. "Hold him still."

Hutch laid two bags of ice on the bathroom floor and went to Starsky. "Calm down buddy." He took Starsky's face in his hands. "Starsky, Starsk it's me."

Starsky opened his eyes. "Hutch?" He slumped and Hutch caught him before he went under. "Doc, he's still burning up," Hutch observed.

"Actually, his temperature has gone down a few points, but I don't want to keep him in the water any longer. Help me take him out. I want to use some ice packs."

Dr. Marquis laid some towels on the floor and together, they lifted Starsky out of the water. Hutch proceeded to dry him off and the doctor went to the kitchen to get some plastic bags. When he returned, he had several bags with ice cubes in them. He wrapped them in washcloths and placed one under each of Starsky's underarms and one on each side of his groin. Hutch pulled several covers over him and then continued to mop his brow with a damp rag.

After five minutes, they heard the ambulance and seconds later; Mr. Jenkins was leading the EMS workers into the house.

"What kept you?" Dr. Marquis asked.

"Accident on the parkway," the portly EMS worker answered. He and his tall companion picked Starsky up and put him on the gurney.

"I want his heart monitored on the way in. Let's move it." Dr. Marquis ordered. He gave them further directions as they were heading out the door.

Hutch and Mr. Jenkins followed. "Thanks Mr. Jenkins," Hutch said. "I appreciate your help. Sorry I had to wake you."

"No worries Ken. I hope your partner's okay."

"Thanks. With that, Mr. Jenkins left for his own house.

Hutch hopped into the back of the ambulance and they were off. The tall EMS worker was preparing an I.V. for Starsky. Hutch tried to stay out of the way. He watched the heart monitor and the doctors growing expression of worry throughout the trip. He held Starsky's hand, and while his partner didn't utter a sound or make any movements, Hutch could feel tension emanating from his friends still form.

Doctor Marquis took Starsky's temperature again. He looked at Hutch. "105.9."

"He's not sweating Doc," Hutch mentioned.

"I know we're trying to re-hydrate him. The ice packs will cool him down until his body takes over. We'll be there soon, don't worry."

Hutch rubbed his eyes and willed Starsky to wake up and start fighting.



When the ambulance reached the hospital, Starsky was whisked into the emergency room. Dr. Marquis never even suggested that Hutch remain behind. "Let's move it guys," he said.

The nurses moved with a purpose and before long Starsky was hooked up to oxygen, several I.V. bags, and a catheter. Hutch was sure Starsky was going to complain about that once he woke up.

"Okay, let's get a portable ex-ray machine down here. His lungs are wet," Dr. Marquis ordered. He looked at Hutch, who had never left Starsky's side while the nurses worked on him. Hutch had worry lines across his forehead. Dr. Marquis walked over to him. "Ken, why don't you wait outside now?" We'll take care of him." Hutch started to protest and the doctor added, "He's gonna need you rested not frazzled. Go on, just for a little while. I promise I'll wake you in a few hours."

Hutch lowered himself towards Starsky. "Hey buddy, I'm just gonna rest for a few. I'll be back." He squeezed Starsky's hand and then let Dr. Marquis escort him from the room. A nurse led him to the waiting room and made him lay down on the couch. She brought him a blanket as well. Hutch's eyes looked haunted, but he finally closed them and dozed.



Starsky felt heat-unbearable heat. He screamed inwardly and looked for Hutch, but it was extremely dark, wherever he was. He reached out with his hands, hoping to grasp something that would guide him on his way. It was too quiet. If Hutch were alive, he would have heard something by now, he thought. Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry Hutch," he said.

The nurse leaned over him and motioned to an orderly to find Dr. Marquis. "He's delirious, poor thing." She stroked his head in an attempt to calm him, but he was becoming more agitated.

Dr. Marquis walked in a short time later. "What's the temperature Margo?"

"Back up to 106." She mopped Starsky's forehead with a cool rag. "Should I re-administer the ice packs?"

"No. He's perspiring now. I'm sure he'll cool down." He looked at his watch and saw that it was six in the morning. "I promised to wake Ken." He strolled down the hallway, stretching his tired muscles along the way.



Hutch thought he heard Starsky cry out for him and that's what woke him. The waiting room was peacefully quiet though and Starsky was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to stand when he saw Dr. Marquis walk in. Hutch bolted forward.

"How is he?"

"Well, he's got pneumonia."

"I'm an idiot."

"Now hold on. We both now how prone David is to exaggeration. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I know doc, but...it's my job to look out for him, no matter what. I should have made him come see you, even if he was hamming it up."

"Blaming yourself isn't going to make him any better. Let's focus on what we can do for him now, huh?"

"Yeah, okay...okay."

"Good...now when he fell in the water, he must have swallowed some. There may have been some chemical agent in the water as well. We've got him on antibiotics and fluids for now. He's perspiring, so even though the fevers back up, I think he'll cool down naturally."

Hutch relaxed some, but Doctor Marquis could still see he was on edge. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look, he's got a ways to go, but I think he'll be fine."

"Is he awake?"

"No, but he's calling for you."

That's all Hutch needed to hear. Without another word, he was headed out the door.

"Room 416," Dr. Marquis shouted after him. He shook his head and smiled. Hutch could probably find his friend just by mental telepathy.



Starsky fought to sit up, but the orderly prevented it. Hutch saw the struggle and quickly made his way to Starsky, taking his friend in his arms and assuring him.

"Hey, it's me, Hutch." He patted Starsky's face. "Wake up for me now, come on."

Starsky moved his head in Hutch's direction. "Hutch..Hutch?"

"Yeah."

Starsky's eyes opened and he looked confused by Hutch's appearance.

"Hutch, you're dry."

"Yeah. I can't say the same for you. You're sweating bullets."

"I had this weird dream. You were drowning."

"I...I'm sorry buddy, I didn't answer you when you called because I didn't hear you. I swear.

"So...kay."

Hutch felt Starsky's forehead and then leaned him against the pillow. He swabbed his forehead with a cool rag.

Starsky's eyelids drooped. He was heading back to a fevered slumber. He reached out to Hutch just before sleep overtook him. "Don't leave...kay? he asked.

"Don't worry buddy. Just rest. I'm right here.

Starsky faded out. Hutch took a seat and finally relaxed. He followed suit and was asleep in no time.



EPILOGUE

Two weeks later, Starsky and Hutch were back at Mrs. Blake's.

The stew was on the table. Starsky had a napkin around his neck and a fork in his hand, ready to eat.

"The third time's the charm," Starsky stated.

Hutch rolled his eyes. "Or strike three and you're out," he replied.

"Uh uh Hutch. Nothin's gonna stop me from enjoying the stew this time. Not the phone, not pneumonia, nothing." He turned to Mrs. Blake. "Thanks for making it again," he said.

"No trouble dear," Mrs. Blake said, and patted his hand.

Starsky started to dig in and had the fork almost to his mouth, when he heard Mrs. Blake's next statement.

"Anything for my future son in law."

Starsky dropped his fork.

"Mother," Nancy yelled.

Hutch grinned at his partner. "Strike three," he said.

THE END


End file.
